The Promise
by assassin2000
Summary: Hiccup asked Astrid to marry him but Outcast ruin their moment and attack Berk Alvin offers them a deal to hand over Hiccup so that there won't be a fight. Hiccup agreed on it and leaves with Alvin to save and he made a promise to Astrid that he would come back for her. rated M cause of violance and torture
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup's POV.

I was walking around the village with Astrid. I was going to ask her to marry me today. " Astrid do you like it our date ?'' I asked. " I do and I want to be my entire life with you if that could.'' She said.

I was relieved that she wanted to spent her entire life with me so ask her would go a lot easier right now. I got on one knee and grabbed a small box out of my vest.

" Astrid I liked you since the day I saw you and will you give me the honor to marry you ?'' I asked. " Yes a million time yes.'' She screamed jumping in my arms.

I kissed her on the lips and our little lovely moment was ruined by the horn. "The village is under attack we need to help quickly climb on Toothless he'll take us there in no time alright let's see who is attacking us.'' I said.

Outcast ships where all over the seas and in the front their flag ship I landed with my dad and the other Vikings next to him ready to kill every outcast that sets food on our shores . " Dad do you know what they want ?'' I ask my father.

" I think they want you my son to train their dragons.'' He said. " Then they can have me I won't want the village to sacrifice their lives cause Alvin wants me so I'll say goodbye dad and I promise I'll come back and where is Astrid ?'' I asked.

" I'm right over here Hic.'' She said. " Astrid the change is big they want me so I'm going to let them take me and I don't want to hear anything about it.'' I said to her. She started to cry and she placed her head on my chest.

" Astrid remember this I promise that I'll come back to marry you no matter what even if I lose all my limbs I'll come back to marry you.'' I said kissing her on the for head.

The outcasts set foot on land and Alvin stood there with his big ugly face. " Alright listen up we won't attack you if you hand over Hiccup so give him to me and you'll all stay unharmed.

" Alvin I'll go with you if your men first go on their boats.'' I demanded. " You got yourself a deal boy, all men back to the ships.'' Alvin ordered. " Hiccup you'll go with us without weapons and your armor.'' He said. " Deal.'' I said taking off my armor and weapons.

" Hiccup are you sure you want to do this ?'' my father asked. " No but if it means saving the village I'm ready to sacrifice myself to anyone just to keep them all save.'' I said. Their came a smile on my father face. " I'm proud of you my son don't ever forget that.'' He said giving me one last hug before I went on the ships.

" Come on boy I don't have all day and you need to get moving before I take you out of your father's arms with force.'' He said. I walked to Alvin and turned around to say one last goodbye cause it will be a long time before I see any of them ever again.

**Authors note :**

**So what do you think should I go on ?**

**Did you like it please review !**


	2. Outcast ship torture

Hiccup's POV.

I was brought onboard Alvin's ship. " So boy you're going to teach me how to train the dragons.'' He commanded me. " No I won't train dragon for you no matter what even if it means my death you blockhead.'' I said.

" Well you little brat you're going to have so much pain till you train my dragons.'' He said grabbing me by the neck and pushing me against the wall. " What's the matter boy can't breathe cause there is a hand holding your neck to bad it won't go away till you train mine dragons.'' he threatened. I kicked him and he let go.

" Now you asked for it you runt you're going to be in pain the rest for your life.'' He said walking to me. I backed away but couldn't go any further cause of the wall so I made myself small. " So this is the great son of Stoick the Vast what , you killed the biggest dragon till now and you're afraid of me or is it that your dragon isn't with you weakling.''

He said. Memories started to come bad memories that still hunt me. " Can't speak weakling too bad you have to want I want I need to know how you train dragons. '' he said. " I'll never train your dragons asshole and you know that don't you pig shit.'' I asked.

" Yeah I know but that means painful torture and you're not going to like that runt.'' He threatened. " Oh yeah torture me to death ugly pig shit head of an dumb mother fucking asshole.'' I said laughing.

" You think you're funny ?'' he asked. " Aye I think that what are you going to do about that give me more threats smelly old bastard.'' I said smiling. " That's it weakling your getting it.'' He said grabbing me at the neck and punching me in the stomach till I spat out blood. He threw me against the wall and walked over to me.

" Say welcome to hell weakling.'' He said smiling like the devil. I pressed his foot on my chest and was pressing against it till I heard my chest crack. " What's the matter poor boy did I break your ribs cause I'm going to break you till you speak and when I'm done with you and I have my dragons I'm going to attack Berk and when we won your little girlfriend Astrid is going to be my special toy and you know what I mean with special toy.'' He said grinning.

" If you touch her I'll kill you.'' I yell. " To bad that I killed you then so there is nothing you can do.'' He said. " My man need train and we don't have much punching bags so they have to do it with you.'' He said grabbing me by the back of my neck.

" Savage get your men and give weakling a good beat up so where the fuck are you waiting for you need to get your men.'' He yelled. " As you wish Alvin.'' He said running to his men. " When we are at Outcast island weakling we going to do everything to make you train mine dragons even if it means selling you ,you got that in your mind you working as a slave on the fields.'' He said. " Well if that is going to happen when I'm not going to train your dragons then yes that is what I see.'' I said.

"Clever boy and your clever words better take good care cause if you keep speaking against me like that I cut out you tong.'' He said. Mine eyes stood wide open from fear. "You're scared boy ?'' he asked me. I nodded. " Good now where the hell is Savage.'' He said.

" Sir I'm right here the men are waiting.'' He said. " Good hurt but he needs to be alive don't care if he is dying but he needs to stay long enough to train mine dragons.'' He said. " As you wish Alvin.'' Savage said.

" Come here you asshole time to meet my men don't you think weakling ?'' he said. " Remember what happens when you say the wrong thing weakling.'' Alvin threatened.

'' So don't you think it's time you meet my men ?'' Savage asked. I nodded. "Good then we understand each other.'' He said smiling. "Men our punching bag has arrived.'' He said. His man cheered standing in a row.

I was tied up to the mast of the ship. "I'm getting the first round.'' Savage said. He grabbed a whip and cut my shirt off. " I'm getting twenty whips then the second round and it all will be the whip so I have five men that means hundred whips so be prepared weakling.'' He said.

He did the first one on my stomach and I cried out of pain and this was the same for the other. When they were done they brought me to Alvin. "So weakling are you going to tell me how to train my dragons ?'' Alvin asked. "No.'' I said.

"Alright I'll cut off your tong then Savage give me your knife.'' He said. " I can't train dragons without a tong I need to speak with them otherwise I won't be able to train them.'' I said.

" So you are going to train them well that is good news.'' Alvin said. " I said I needed them to train dragons I didn't say I was going to train them for you.'' I said.

" If you say so tie him up in front of the ship till we get to Outcast island.'' Alvin ordered Savage. Savage grabbed some rope and his men took me to the front of the ship and tied me there.

" I hope you don't drown weakling would be a shame.'' Savage said laughing. And I won't drown I made a promise a promise I'll keep. I thought to myself.

After hours of sailing I could see Outcast island and I was never so happy to see that island. On my way to the cursed island I was attacked by a shark and lucky for me it took my fake leg.

" Get the boy to the torture room we going to have a little fun Savage and untie him.'' Alvin said. " Aye sir.'' Savage said back. Two men untied me and dragged my to what they called the torture room.

" Leave us.'' Alvin said to the two guards. The guards left. " Since you won't train our dragons slavery is the best option to get you talking and if that fails you'll go to rome to fight against the gladiators.'' He said.

" But before we sell you into slavery you'll have to be marked so where it Savage with the damn thing.'' He said. So that is it when I come back home I won't be as I once was I'll be skinnier then ever and weaker.

" I got it right here sir.'' Savage said walking with a iron stick and at the end the slavery mark on fire. " You'll regret that you didn't train the dragons for us.'' Alvin said pressing the hot slavery mark on my chest.

I screamed of pain and blood cane out of my mouth. "Bring him to the mark tomorrow.'' Alvin said. " Enjoy your life slave.'' He said before throwing me in the cells and I slowly fell asleep dreaming what life should be when I was back home.

Astrid's POV.

It was night in Berk and Stoick called a meeting in the great hall. " Do you know why we have to be in the great hall with Stoick ?'' Ruffnut asked. " Probably to get Hiccup back.'' I said. " I think you're right he made a sacrifice for the village.'' Ruffnut said.

We walked to the front of the crowd where Stoick stood with a angery face which nobody has ever seen on his face.

" Berk listen up today my son has made a sacrifice to save the village no I don't know what Alvin had done to them but ready the ships we invade Outcast islan tomorrow with every man and woman that can wield a sword or other weapon.'' He said.


	3. sold

Hiccup's POV.

I was woken up by someone kicking me in the stomach. " Stand up runt we have to bring you to the market.'' Savage sat as he grabbed my neck and brought me to Alvin. " Has weakling enough power to work as a slave or do we have to give you some more ?'' Alvin asked.

" I have enough power,'' I said. " That is what I like to hear now Savage bring ten of your best men and bring him to my ship we're going to sail for Jamaica.'' He yelled. " What is Jamaica ?'' I asked.

" It is a island for away from us but in secret they sell slave nobody knows about except the buyers and the sellers.'' He said. " Put him in chain and set full sale .Stoick is going to get his son back no matter what so we need to hurry if we don't want to be dead men.'' Alvin yelled and his man put me in chain and ran to the ship.

" Why sell me into slavery if you sell me you can't get me back.'' I asked. " I just going to take you back when he broke you and don't worry I won't lie there is going to be a lot of pain.'' He said laughing.

" Well this is going to be story that'll hunt me forever.'' I said. " It will and it is going to get worse every second of your life.'' Alvin said locking me up in the brick.

Astrid's POV.

We were flying to Outcast island with the entire Berk fleet and thirty dragons. " How long till we arrive at Outcast island ?'' Stoick yelled. " Few more hours chief.'' One of the Vikings yelled.

" Do you think Hiccup is still alive when we get to Outcast island ?'' Fishlegs asked. " He is alive Alvin wouldn't kill him till he trained his dragons and Hiccup would never do that.'' I said. " Yeah you're right he'll never tell Alvin how to train dragons.'' He said.

" But if he does he's a traitor then you'll have to marry me can you see it Astrid we lying in a bed together ?'' Snotlout asked. "It's never going to happen I'm engaged to Hiccup and he made a promise that he would come back no matter what happened he would come back and Snotlout Hiccup would never betray his village he would die protecting him.'' I yelled at him.

Two hours later.

" Outcast island ! '' Gobber yelled. " Everybody arm yourself and be ready to invade Outcast island.'' Stoick yelled. " Chief they are standing armed at the beach.'' Spitelout yelled. " Dragons take out there archers .'' Stoick commanded.

" You got it chief let kick some outcast ass.'' Tuffnut yelled. " Yeah I'm in.'' Ruffnut yelled banging her head against her brother. " Fishlegs you go to their armory and destroy it, Ruff and Tuff you'll the destroy the watchtowers and Snotlout you'll free the dragons that are in prison.'' I ordered.

" Got it As.'' He yelled. " The rest of us kill their archers and catapults.'' I yelled. " Yeah let's fire up and kill.'' A Viking yelled.

We attacked the outcast with fire sword crossbows. At the time we took out there archers and catapults Stoick and the fleet came ashore killing every Outcast they saw. Stoick was a wild beast killing everyone in his path without mercy.

I jumped off my dragon and tried to calm Stoick, Gobber doing the same. " Let me go Astrid and Gobber I'm going to kill the last one.'' He yelled raising his axe. " Stoick just listen what if Hiccup isn't on the island and is somewhere else and he knows about and you kill him then we don't know where your son his and fiancé.'' I said.

" Wait fiancé he asked you to marry him ?'' the chief asked. " Yes right before he was taken but he promised me he would come back.'' I said. " Alright everybody search the island for Hiccup and bring every living Outcast to me.'' He yelled.

The villagers ran to all directions to find their future chief. One hour later. " Chief there is no sign that he is here but he was here and I think the Outcast will tell you.'' One of the Vikings said.

" Alright you bastard where is my son and don't you dare lie to me.'' Stoick yelled to him. " He is marked as a slave and brought to Jamaica for slavery where he's going to die if he doesn't tell how to train the dragons.'' The Outcast said.

"What else did they do to him ?'' I asked. " Whipped him a hundred times beat him up and at last couple of hours when the storm came we tied him up in front of the ship so that all the sea was splashing on him and we marked him and he screamed you should see his face.'' The outcast said laughing mad.

" And after that he still didn't tell you how to train dragons ? '' the chief asked. " Aye the lad is stronger then we thought he would but slavery would do it cause every men is going to break once in their lives.'' He said.

" Hoark that the fleet back and leave one behind I'll get the best men and the teens are going with you as well and all the dragons.'' The chief commanded. " I ain't going back to Berk I'm going afther my fiancé.'' I said.

" And I'll get my cousin back.'' Snotlout said following me to the ship. " As are we going to save our friend.'' The last three teens said. " Alright get your parents they'll go with us as well and Gobber you to gather some men and we set sail to Jamaica.'' He said.

" Stoick small problem where lies Jamaica ? '' his best friend asked. " You Outcast where is a map that leads to Jamaica ? '' Stoick asked. " In the great hall but please don't kill me.'' He begged. " Thank you for the information Astrid he is all yours.'' The chief said. " Good.'' I said grabbing my axe.

" Please I'll do anything but don't kill me.'' He screamed and begged at the same time. " Should have thought of that earlier mate now you die burning alive.'' I said. " Please don't burn me.'' He begged.

" Snotlout bring me some wood would you and where is Toothless he is going to burn since you hurt his rider.'' I said. " Toothless.'' I yelled. I saw Toothless running to me and he was angry and sad at the same time.

" See that man over there on the wooden staple ?'' I said pointing to him with my axe. He nodded. " He hurt our Hiccup and I want you to burn him.'' I said with a evil smile. " You can play with as well but I want to see burned alive or otherwise it would be shame.'' I said.

Toothless growled at the Outcast and he ran at him biting off his arm the men screamed when he bite his manhood off as well and his legs. " Toothless time to burn him cause he is screaming for mercy but he didn't show them to Hiccup either.'' I said.

Toothless shot the man and he screamed of pain when the flesh was burning from his body. " Good dragon.'' I said petting him. " Astrid tell the others that we're leaving cause I've found the map.'' The chief yelled.

" Alright everyone we're leaving to get Hiccup back.'' I yelled. " Astrid when we arrive the dragons have to be below deck cause I don't want to be in any trouble.'' Stoick said. " You got it father in law.'' I yelled as we all got aboard and where sailing to Jamaica to get our heir, Stoick's son and mine fiancé back.

Hiccup's POV,

I can't remember how long I was in the bricks or what day it was I was hungry and cold. " I see you're awake cause we are here Jamaica and we going to have a slave trade in the morning so here are some new clothes cause the trade will be in a cave and good slaves look good or well you don't need them you look fine just like this.'' Alvin said.

" You're a monster.'' I said with venom in my mouth to Alvin. " I know that and I like being a monster so Hiccup what are you going to do about it kill me ?'' he asked. " I'm going to kill you in time but not right now but in time you'll be dead no matter what.'' I said.

" I'll be waiting for it no get up we have a slave market to catch and I don't want to miss it.'' Alvin said. I got up and walked off the ship and saw my first day light in weeks or I think it was weeks.

We arrived at a cave and it was full of slaves. The gates behind us closed on all the faces was fear. After waiting for a while the gates opened and man came inside dragging us into a line and bringing us outside.

" Alright people let's start today's market.'' The man said. After a couple dozen of sold slave it was my turn. " Alright this one is a Viking heir and is a good blacksmith can cook and repair so let's start with five hundred.'' The men yelled. " Sixteen.'' A man yelled.

" Any other bidders ?'' The man asked. All buyers shock their heads. " Alright then sold.'' The men yelled. I knew my live is over I'm sold.

**Authors note :**

**Did you like I hope you did.**

**I need some ideas on how to torture Hiccup while he is in slavery and I need a good name for the man who bought him any ideas ?**

**Anyway please REVIEW.**


	4. Slavery

**Sup guys.**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapthers.**

**And Hiccup is twenty years.**

**Stoick is still alive**

**And Valka is coming also in the story.**

**Now on to the story.**

**You should try listen to soundtracks while reading it gives sometimes goose bumps.**

**Now on to the story enjoy.**

Hiccup's POV.

I was sold to a man with a dark hood. They grabbed me and pushed me to him he dragged me to his ship and sailed. " Sir if I may ask where are we going ?'' I asked.

" America.'' He said. " Sir are there any other islands as well cause I don't know all islands. " America isn't a island it a country.'' He said. " A what now ?'' I asked.

" A country.'' He said. " I don't know what a country is sir.'' I said. " A country is just like a island but to a country other are next to it.'' He said. " You're going to work and you speak to him with master and you may speak or sleep when he tells you.'' He said.

" And how long is it going to take us to get there ?'' I asked. " Two weeks.'' He said. " And in the mean time, you're going in the brick with the others, take him to the bricks.'' The man ordered his men.

His men threw me into the bricks and slammed the door. " And stay there runt.'' The guard said. I looked around and saw others. " Do any of you know where we are going to work ? " I asked.

" You don't know what they are going to do with us do you ?'' One of them asked. " No I don't do you ?'' I asked. " Most of us are going to work on the field, some in the houses and the girl they use for pleasure.'' He said.

" Why would they do that I bed most were kidnapped or just taken without their parents knowing ?'' I asked. " Aye like me I was taken cause I'm black and they think everyone that is black is a slave and what about you how did you came here ?'' he asked.

" I came cause Outcast attacked our village and they wouldn't attack if I would go with them and I did what they said going with them to save the village I was the next chief but if I don't come back they'll take my cousin and then our village is doomed.'' I said.

" A sacrifice well what is your name kid ?'' he asked. " Hiccup and yours ?'' I asked. " Will, do you know where they are going ?'' He asked. " America.'' I said.

'' That's my home country I lived there with my family and we were under attack by pirates. The strong the took with them and the weak they killed and we stood and watch they sold us and that is how I came here.'' he said.

"I'm sorry pirates arn't my favorite people either.'' I said. " Yeah I know but if we go to America we can see alot of awful things and when you do the wrong think they'll torture you or kill you slowly.'' Will said.

" So all we can do now is wait and see what is going to happen ?'' I asked. " Aye all we can do is wait and see what is goingto happen.'' Will said.

Astrid's POV.

We sailed about a week now and there is still no land. " Stoick what are we going to do when we are in Jamaica ?'' Gobber asked. " Kill every man you can see and take back my son.'' Stoick said.

" Right but what if they don't know about it cause then we kill innocent men and we can use the dragons they may have a big army.'' Gobber said. " You're right Gobber I'll think about but if we are there and there isn't another plan I'll kill everyone that doesn't tell where my son is.'' Stoick said.

" Gobber I got an idea.'' I said to him. " What a relief so tell me Astrid what is your plan ?'' he asked. " If we just hide the dragons below deck and split up in groups and search for Hiccup and we give a yell when we found him or a clue.'' I said.

" Astrid that is a good idea.'' he said. " Thank you Gobber.'' I said. Gobber walked to Stoick to tell the plan. Few seconds later Gobber pointed at me and Stoick smiled.

Gobber walked back to me. " He liked the plan and he will follow it.'' He said. " That is good news.'' I said. '' It is lad now let's get Hiccup back before Stoick go's mad so let's hurry.'' he said and I just nodded.

" Chief land ho.'' My father yelled. " About damn time everybody make sure the dragon stay blow deck and ready your self we'll split up and give a war cry when you found something let's move people.'' he yelled.

We arrived at Jamaica a half hour later. " Everybody be back when the su go's down.'' Stoick ordered us. '' Yes chief.'' we said before going all in diffrent derections.

I walked through the streets and saw men dragging a small boy into a cave. I followed the men silent. "All right everybody let's start.'' Said the man Grabbing a boy that looked like it hadn't eat for days.

I ran back to the dock and yelled a war cry. Five minutes later everybody came. " What is wrong Astrid ?'' Stoick asked. '' I saw people selling boys and girls I think that is where Hiccup is or was.'' I said.

" Everbody arm yourselfs and when we're there we kill them all except the boys and girls that were sold, Astrid show us the way to these men.'' he said. "Follow me chief.'' I said running to the cave with a dozen viking behind me.

We arrived at cave and went in with our battle cries and slaughter all those who bought a slave. I ran to a man with a girl in his hands with a knife to her throat.

'' Make another step and the girl dies.'' he said. Behind him Stoick came beheading the man. '' That was the last of them.'' he said." Sir we got all slaves some say they havn't been sold for years one woman they tried to sell over the past twenty years and they say she knows every face that came and left.'' Spitelout said.

'' Bring her to me.'' Stoick said. They walked to the back of the cave and came back with a woman that had brown hair and green eyes like Hiccup.

Stoick looked at her and tears came in his eyes. '' Val... Valka ?'' he askeed. The woman looked up and looked him in the eyes with tears. " Stoick ?'' she asked.

" Valka !'' Stoick said running to her and picking her up and hugging her and kiss her. " Chief a question who is she.'' I asked." She is Hiccup's mother a dragon took her when Hiccup was just a few months old.'' he said.

" It's good to see you again but did you see Hiccup ?'' he asked. " Yes he was sold yesterday to a man named the devil, They slaves call him that cause when you make one mistake you'll regret it.'' she said.

" Do you know where they took him ?'' Stoick asked. " America to work.'' she said. " Everybody listen up I want that the teens, Spitelout, Gobber the come with me to America the rest take these people to Berk and give them a home clothes food and everything else they need and you Valka are going back to Berk as well.'' he said.

" No I come with you to get our son back.'' she said walking to Gobber and Spitelout. " She still got her stubborness.'' Gobber said. " And what is that supossed the mean ?'' she said punching Gobber in the arm.

" Let's move I want to find my son alive.'' Stoick said. " Aye chief but we need a second ship.'' My father said. " We'll use a ship of a slaver cause this men knows who he is and what he can and where he comes from so we need to be sneaky.'' Valka said.

" Okay chief we'll see you when ready but who'll lead us while you're gone ?'' one of the vikings asked. " You're right Spitelout go back with them and you'll be the chief while I'm gone.'' Stoick said.

Spitelout went with the others and sailed back to Berk. " Alright Valka is one of these slavers his friends so we can use his ship to sail with.'' Stoick asked. " Yes the man called Sag has a ship called the Wave we can use that one to go to America and bring our son back home.'' Valka said. " Good we'll use that ship and we sail to America.'' Stoick said. We got to the Wave and sailed to America.

Hiccup's POV.

We sailed on a ship and where there in a day. " Alright you lazy dogs you'll form a line and get your jobs. Everybody went in a line and stood in fear but I as always ignored.

" Didn't you hear what I said you runt ?'' he asked. " Ofcourse I do but I ain't going to work for men that don't pay me and hurt me hell I was even taken from my village so there is no way I'm to work for you lazy asshole you can do your own fucking work.'' I said giving him a death glare.

" You're a boy with a mouth full of words let's change those words in fear.'' he said smiling evil. " Bring me a knife and a sharp one and my whip and hot metal.'' he said to one of his slaves. " You're going to feel pain like you never did before.'' he said with danger in his voice.

The slave came back what the man told him. He grabbed the knife and cut off my shirt and kicked on my legs forcing me to go on my knees. " Let's play with some of my toys shall we.'' he said grabbing the knive. He put the point of the knive in my back and started to write something in it.

" The Devil stands perfect on your back it is als a reminder that would come back when you disrespectme again and the the next time you disrespect The Devil you'll loose limbs remind that Weakling.'' he said.

He grabbed the hot piece of metal and put it on the whip. " I'll give you another reminder for disrespecting me.'' he said standing behind me with the whip. " I want you to scream so much in pain that they know in Hell that they know you're getting punished by The Devil.'' he said.

He swinged the whip and hit me. " AAAAAGGGGGHHHH !'' Is all I could yell and every time he hit me a piece of hot metal was stuck in my skin and he pulled it out without thinking. " He sleeps with the pigs tonight.'' he said. " Did you all see that this happens when you disrespect me, Today no work you all can go to sleep and bring this one to the pigs and he won't get any food for the next days.'' he said.

Two man dragged me to the pigs and threw me into the mud with all pigs around me. I went to sleep and hoped to never wake up but I promise on everything that I would come back.

I was awakend by a man kicking me in my side. " Stand up Runt you have work for today.'' the tall and large men said. I did what he said I don't want another punishment by The Devil.

I stood up and followed him to the fields. " You'll work here till you drop dead is that clear you shit heads ?'' the man yelled. "Yes sir.'' we all yelled back getting to work. Will walked to me and was helping with our work. "Quit the show you gave to The Devil when he thought everybody was asleep he cursed and broke everything in sight cause you disrespected him.'' he said laughng.

" I always got problems with listing we Viking have stubborn issue's.'' I said. We both laughed. " You two come here and stand against that three and take off your shirt and you bring two whips and two hot pieces of metal we going to have to punish.'' he said. The slave where he pointed at ran to get the whips and metal.

Few minutes later he came back with the whips andd hot metal. " Kid do you want this or something if you do just ask.'' the man said. he swinged the whips at the same time at our backs and pulled it out ten time he went for another but a arrow came in his head and slaves where running away and the soldiers of The Devil charged armed to a army but they got either a arrow in their head or spear throught their heart.

" Take every slave you can find and kill that Devil slaver and bring me hi head.'' A man in a iron armor said with a red cloak on his back. Ten men ran to the house of the Devil and two minutes later ten head where shoot back. " I don't have time for this, Commander take to other ships and call back my men with the slaves we're going back to Rome and you finish with this slaver.'' the man said but before he walked away his head turned to us and he walked in our derection.

" So you two got a punishment ?'' he asked. All we could do is nod. He grabbed a knife and cut us free from the tree and grabbed us by the neck and brought us to his ship. "Everbody back on board we're sailing back to Rome.'' he said. We where brought to the brick with the other slaves. " I hope you slaves can fight if not you won't last out long.'' he said.

**Authors note :**

**Did you like this chapther you probably did.**

**I need some nicknames for Hiccup and Will it need to hear dangerous.**

**REVIEW and I'll see another chapther this weel later.**


	5. Rome

Hiccup's POV.

I slept on the ground and Will lay next to me. We where woken up by a yell that came from a soldier. " Wake up slaves you'll be getting a life far much worse then slavery.'' he said.

We where dragged out of the brick into a cell on wheels. " Where are you taking us ?'' I asked.

" To the emperor of Rome he is going to pick the one he needs and put the others elsewhere.'' he said.

" Alright but where are we ?'' I asked getting a annoying look on his face. " In Italy and his captal city Rome and it also the captal of the Roman empire.'' he said.

" And what is the Roman empire ?'' I asked looking at the city which looked marvelous.

" The Roman empire is a couple of dozen countries ruled by one man.'' he said closing the door of the cell. " Will do you this Roman empire ?'' I asked.

" Yes and we going to fight to save our lives so you better get some rest again if you want to life and keep that promise.'' he said.

" Well then wake me up when we arrive where ever we're going.'' I said going to sleep.

Astrid's POV.

We sailed to America and saw fire at a farm or something like that. " Everyone arm your selfs we're going to kill those soldiers.'' Stoick yelled.

" Got it chief.'' we all yelled at the same time. We armed ourselfs and stood on the front deck with the dragons. " Astrid take the teens and pull as to shore.'' the chief ordered.

" We're on it guys grab a rope and tie it to the ship we're pulling it to shore.'' I yelled. They did what I told them to do. I grabbed a rope and tied it to the mast and pulled the ship to the beach.

We dropped the ropes and off our dragons and ran to the battlefield. Stoick let Toothless go and he was on a rampage. I ran to the first man I could see and threw my axe through his head and gave it a kick before the head fell in two.

I grabbed my axe and used it to block the arrows that where fired at me. Toothless ran at the archers and chopped every limb he could bite off. I threw my axe in the balls of one and ran over a rock jumped taking my axe in the man with him causing the man's body to go into two and dropping to the ground with blood every where.

I looked at Stoick and he ran against everything killing eveything in his path. The dragons fired at everything that could burn and within the minute everything was on fire we ran to the last group of soldiers that were fighting a man.

We charged at them and killed them all or the truth Toothless killed them all. " You saved me I owe you my life.'' the man said with a whip in his hand.

" Stoick I think he is a slaver look.'' I said pointing to the whip. His face went angry again.

" Are you a slaver ?'' Stoick asked ready to rip of the man's head. " Aye and why do you care ?'' the man asked.

" My son was taken and but into slavery to you know him ?'' Stoick asked getting more grip on his axe.

" I had many slaves how did he look like ?'' the man asked fear in his voice. fear that he might die.

" Tall lad, green eyes, auborn hair, missing a left leg and ins't good at listing to orders.'' Gobber said.

" Aye I know that lad he got some whips from me with a hot piece of metal that kept stuck every time I hit him he screamed so lout that they could hear him inHell and he was still stubborn afther that got again whipped and then we were attack by these damn romans and the you came.'' he explained Stoick and I where ready to strikee him down.

" Where did they took them ?'' Valka asked. " Rome to fight.'' he said. " Thank you Stoick he is all yours.'' she said.

" Thank you love and you shall feel pain far more worse then my son.'' he said dropping his axe and walking to the man. The man tried to hit Stoick but Stoick grabbed his arm and pulled it off him.

The man screamed and tears came out of his eyes and blood came out of his arm that was gone. " Your head needs another place then your body.'' Stoick said. Stoick grabbed his head and pulled it up harder and harder till he was beheaded.

" Astrid I think e needs a half head could you do it ?'' he asked.

" My pleasure chief.'' I said striking my axe in the middle of his head and sliced it in two. " Toothless here a toy, tis man hurt Hiccup could you burn him or eat him ?'' Stoickn asked.

Toothless nodded and ate the man spit it out and burned him. " Good boy.'' Stoick said petting Toothless. " We sail to Rome and bring our heir back and son.'' Stoick said.

Hiccup's POV.

We where in the castle of the emperor of the so called Roman empire. " There they are sir do you want to see them or not ?'' A Roman soldier asked.

" I'll see them my self.'' the emperor said. " Ofcourse sir we have ten new slaves.'' he said.

" Good now where are they before you loose your head.'' he threatend.

The soldier brought his sir to use and he looked at us and study us before making a choice. " Take the three girls to my room and these two boys to the kitchen and te rest to the arena we need new gladiators.'' he said.

" What now ?'' I asked trying to figure out what gladiators are." Gladiators, they fight to the death and the people love.'' the roman said.

" Great, just great we're going to die.'' I said. The roman looked at me like I was insane. " Are you healthy son ?'' he asked me. " What do you think I'm sold to slavers and you ask if I'm okay, you are such a idiot you know that ?'' I asked.

" Keep your mouth shut kid before I cut out your tong and feed it to the rats.'' he threatend. " Oh mister Roman you scare me with your weapons I think I'm going to cry fo you think I can cry on your shoulder ?'' I ask laughing.

" You think you're funny don't you but when you're fighting you don't know how to joke anymore.'' he saying with a dangerous voice in my ear.

" I think I sttill funny then if you don't mind.'' I said. " Very funny haha see we laugh about it, bring him to the arena and let him fight against the Red Death and take this boy as well if they win they'll be the new chapions and they'll fight till the die.'' the Roman ordered the others.

They took us to the armory of the arena and let us choose. " So Will you ready to fight this so weird Red Death ?'' I said with a funny scared girl voice.

" You're acting to relaxed with these moments you could get yourself killed you know ?'' Will asked. " I know but it worked every time and I'm still here with a few scars.'' I said.

" Yeah a few dozen .'' he said laughing. " But I'm still here am I ?'' I said With a Gobber voice. " Just get your weapons and armor.'' he said in defeat.

I grabbed armor for my chest,legs,head and my left shoulder and took four throwing knives,a dagger and a sword fit for me.

Will only had a helmet and armor around his chest. He had two dagger and a axe.

"Ready friend to kick this guys ass ?'' I ask holding up my arm. "Hell yeah.'' he said putting his arm against mine.

**Authors note :**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Does any of you guys know a name for the emperor ?**

**And REVIEW.**

**See you guys later.**


	6. Gladiator

**I****'m back sorry that I'm late I was busy reading and stuff.**

**Btw Hiccup Didn't lose his leg, he and Toothless killed the Green Death.**

**Here is chapter 6.**

**Enjoy.**

Hiccup's POV.

Me and Will entered the arena and so did others. They looked all scared and by the looks of it they did it in their pants. " Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to another fight between slaves and The Red Death.'' The emperor said.

" Will do you know this Red Death ?'' I asked. " No, but if the slaves are afraid of it, then it isn't good.'' He said. Just great dying young. " Will she make more graves or will the champion fall by the blade of slaves. The only way to find out is fight till death takes them all.'' He yelled. People cheered when the gates opened.

A large woman about 10 feet came out if you can call it a woman. She had a skull helmet, Skull armor, a long sword and a axe, but what shocked me most was that her helmet was the skull of a Night Fury and it had two dagger in his head.

" Will look at her helmet it's skull is from a Night Fury.'' I said pointing at her helmet. " You're right, but that means she is one hell of a fighter and this is going to be the death of us.'' He said.

" You know big people aren't hard to hit smaller people are so we might have some hope.'' I said. " I hope you're right.'' He said. " Let the fight began !'' He yelled.

The Red Death charged at us with a mighty war cry. Slaves ran at her wild and where sliced in half by her sword and axe. " Will we run in circles try to make it tired and wait for the right moment to strike.'' I said and he nodded. Hope this works.

We started to run around her and she was getting dizzy. It works now let's finish her. " Will it's time I'll take the left side you the right.'' I said. " Got it.'' He said. We both ran to our side.

I charged at her left and Will at her right, we both jumped at her. She swung both of her weapons. Will blocked it but he sword was that hard it broke mine in half and she took my left leg off.

I fell on the ground and cried in pain. She pushed Will away and walked to me and had her axe above me. So this is how I'm going to die in a land nobody knows just great.

Will ran to us and right before the axe hit me he cut off her arm. "Will throw me.'' I said. He looked confused at me. "Just throw me.'' I said.

"Okay man, but you might need a weapon.'' He said. I nodded and grabbed a dagger from Will. "Ready Hiccup ?'' he asked me. I put my thump up and he nodded and threw me to her.

I made a war cry that sounded like a Night Fury and I landed on her putting my arm around her neck and striking my dagger in her head. She fell to the ground and I let go.

" Ladies and gentlemen we got our new champions .'' he yelled. Two Romans came to us and dragged us to the hospital for our wounds.

In the hospital. I lay on a bed waiting for a doctor to come. After waiting for several minutes a doctor came in and he had a peg leg for me. " This is going to hurt so I warned you.'' He said walking to my left leg to place the peg leg.

He pushed the leg in my flesh and I started to scream in pain. " I'm done with your leg, guards you can take him away.'' He yelled to the Romans.

The two came back with chains and brought us back to the arena. We were in a place that looked like rich men would sit here and enjoy the slaves fight.

The emperor came clapping silent. "Well done you two defeating the Red Death.'' H e said smiling. We looked at each other like he was crazy. "You will be brought to the forge to make your own weapons and armor.'' He said.

"Thank you sir.'' I said bowing the same did Will. "Alright take them to the forge their next fight is in two days so you better be ready.'' He said.

The guards took us to the forge and closed the door of it. "Great now what ?" Will asked frustrated. "We make our armor and weapons and I got a few ideas.'' I said smiling.

I walked to grabbed the things I needed and started to work on our armor and weapons. After a few hours I finished two blade. " Hiccup you do know you miss the sword itself you only got the holder ?'' he asked.

"Just watch.'' I said clicking on a button. A sword came out of the holder and Will was shocked. "Cool isn't it ?'' I asked. The only thing he could do was nod. "Good cause I need dragon fire and Zippleback fire.'' I said. He looked even more shocked then he did a few seconds ago.

"You're crazy Hiccup one day it's going to get you killed.'' He said. I ignored him and walked to the door and knocked. The guards opened. "What do you want runt ?'' One of them asked.

"Do you have any dragons here ? I kind of need them.'' I asked. The two looked at me with confused faces again. "Aye we have why ?'' The other asked. "I need their scales and fire for my armor and weapons.'' I said.

" Alright, follow us .'' the left one said. I followed him. " What kind of dragons do you have ?'' I asked. He looked again at me. " We got a Zippleback, Terror, Skrill and a nIght Fury.'' He said.

I looked, thought and smelled shocked there is another Night Fury. " Here we are knock yourself out.'' He said opening the cells of the dragons. I walked in and it smelled like there was a whole dead army buried.

I walked in till I saw the dragons. They looked at me and I put my weapon on the ground and their faces went from dangerous to curios. "It's okay I won't hurt you I only need the fire and scales from the Night Fury that's all then I'll leave you at peace till I finished my shield, till then I won't bother you with anything, I promise.'' I said.

The dragons got closer to me and started to lick me. "Stop, it tickles.'' I asked laughing. They stopped and the Night Fury walked to me and I grabbed me weapons and he put his plasma in my swords and he gave me a bunch of scales . " Thanks friend when I escape I'll take you with me.'' I said petting The Night Fury.

I walked to the door and knocked. The guard opened and looked at me with his mouth open. "You didn't get eaten it's a miracle from god.'' He said looking to the sky praying in his own language.

"Can we go back to the forge now, cause I got our armor to make.'' I said. He stood up and walked back to the forge. I walked into the forge and saw Will sitting on the ground counting till he almost fell asleep.

" Will get up, I want to show you something.'' I said. He got up groaning. "What is it this time and I better be not killed.'' He said pointing at me. "Of course not, I finished my swords check it.'' I said.

I clicked the button on my swords and the blades came out with purple black fire and it looked scary. "Don't kill yourself with it.'' He said. I laughed and put the blades back in his holder and was going back to work for our weapons and armor.

The next day in the forge. "Will I finished all of it now I'll explain what everything is.'' I said. He walked to me and looked at my things. "Tell me what, what is cause I'm getting confused.'' He said.

"Okay, You're good with daggers, so I created two dagger that are as light as a feather and can cut a man in a armor in half. Your armor is light and strong, You've got four extra knives on the back.'' I explained.

"What do you got ?'' he asked. "I got my two swords and a cloak made of dragon scales and a knife made out of the same metal that your dagger got, and some small armor parts.'' I said.

He pointed at the shields. "A yes the shields, they are going to help us. When we got our hands on this stick and push this button on the shield it will give a lighting shock through your body to the shield and the lighting will come out of the shield 10 feet away from us, we only going to use it when we are at the point of dying.'' I said and he nodded.

" **Will's armor has leg plates, He got those weird skirts they wear in Greek if they are in the army, shoulder plates with spikes, his elbow has a spikes on it as well, around hid middle he got a piece of armor where the holder of his daggers are , on his back he got four holder for his knives two on each side and his helmet looks like the one the Greeks used in 300 rise of an empire.**

**Hiccup's armor has a chest plate with the symbol of the dragon academy on it, he has also a weird skirt like Will, he got his sword holder on his arm, his shield looks like the one Percy Jackson has, He has a black cloak like Drago Bloodfist and the stick he got beneath his cloak.''**

We put on the armor. "It feels great.'' Will said with joy. "Good to know cause you'll be fighting the men today not tomorrow, but today so get to the arena.'' The Roman said. We walked to the gates and waited till it opened.

" Ladies and gentlemen, today the two new champions will fight against twenty other slaves and who ever kills the champions will be the new one, began !'' he yelled.

" You take ten and I take ten ?'' I suggested looking at the two dozen slaves. " Good idea bro, I hope we're still alive after this.'' He said and I nodded in agreement.

We charged at the slaves and Will started to cut all of their throats, I used my swords to step half of the ten on fire and they bumped into the five.

I walked to Will and said "That wasn't hard, it was easy if you tell me.''.

" Ladies and gentlemen I've got their names, for the black one Throatcutter and the one next to him The Fire Breather.'' He yelled and people started to cheer. "Just fucking unbelievable,'' I said to Will while we got our nicknames.

Astrid's POV.

We've been searching for weeks for Hiccup in Rome, but we don't hear nothing about a Hiccup, no rumors, no legends, no nothing and Stoick is about to explode of anger if he doesn't find his son soon.

Two years later. We are in Rome now for two years and still no sign of Hiccup. "Gobber I'm starting to believe he's dead.'' I said crying. " Don't worry Astrid he'll be fine don't ya worry.'' He said trying to comforted me.

: Thanks Gobber.'' I said. I looked around and saw a bunch of kids talking in excitement and pointing to a poster. I walked to it and the kids ran away. I looked at the poster and it was a weird one.

" _Come see today the fight between a hundred slaves against our two best champions, Throatcutter and The Fire Breather._

_The fight will be at noon in the arena and for the first time it is for everyone.''_

I grabbed the poster and ran to Stoick. " Stoick I might have an idea where Hiccup is.'' I yell with tears and joy in my eyes, He grabbed the poster from me and his angry eyes became of joy.

"Gobber we go to the arena right now to see who they are.'' He ordered and we all cheered. We walked to the arena and took a seat in the front row.

A man walked to the stage and started talking. "Ladies and gentlemen, We are here once again to see the epic fight between Italy most dangerous and best slaves to fight against the two best warriors of the world.'' He said.

They gates opened and a hundred slaves came out armed for battle. And on the other side came two men out. " Will Throatcutter and The Fire Breather kill them all or are they doomed for the grave only one way to find out, start the fight.'' He yelled and people around us started to cheer.

I looked at one of the two champions and saw the eyes of the white one, they were green like Hiccup and he is the only one that had does kind of eyes. "Stoick the champion on the right is Hiccup look at his eyes.'' I said pointing to him.

"You're right, Valka look it's our son.'' He said in joy and fear. "But how can he survive these slave warriors it's impossible even for you chief.'' I said.

"They say they are the best of the best of the world and I want to see what king of skills he has.'' Stoick said. " I f he dies I'm going to kill you.'' I threatened.

The fight started and the hundred slaves surrounded the two. The two got back to back and said something to each other. The two broke apart and they started to attack a side of slaves.

I looked at the one with the daggers and he flew and jumped on them and only cut their throats, his name suits him.

I looked at Hiccup and had two flaming swords with dark purple fire and he jumped on a slave beheading him and he was spinning through the air hitting more then half of the slaves.

Every time he hit a slave it burned to death. Few seconds later Hiccup was back on his feet and he bent his face. The sword only made cut from his left cheek to the left side of his head.

He put away his swords and grabbed the slave by his throat and lifted him up and threw him 30 feet on the ground and before the slave hit the ground he kicked him and the slave fell against the wall. Hiccup grabbed his sword and threw it like a spear in his guts letting him bleed to death.

"Stoick I think Hiccup is one of the best warriors of the world cause they don't stand a chance against those two not in the slightest.'' I said pointing to the two champions while in shock that Hiccup was hotter then before and a great warrior that kicked the asses of slaves like it was nothing. All Stoick could do is nod in shock like the rest of us.

The two stood back to back again and the gates opened and soon the entire place was full of slaves. "I'm tired of you winning try and defeat this army.'' He said.

The two nodded and grabbed their shield and they grabbed hold on a stick they pushed on a button and lighting came out of the stick through their bodies to their shield creating a lighting strike that hit all the slave and cooking them.

"So that was the reason you carried shield well how about dragons and my Romans let's see if you're tough as you're with killing slaves.'' He yelled.

The gates opened and six dragons came out a Zippleback, a Terror, A Nadder, a Tunderdrum, a Skrill and another Night Fury and five hundred Roman soldiers.

"Stoick we got to help them.'' Gobber said and he nodded in agreement. We grabbed our weapons and jumped into the arena and gave a war cry.

Hiccup's POV.

We knew this was going to be our death cause we can't harm the dragons, but we also can't use our shield anymore. I heard battle cries and saw my father, Astrid, Gobber, the teens, some other and a woman.

"Shit, Will signal the dragons to take those people to Berk and go with them, I'll try to hold off the Romans.'' I Told him. He nodded and signaled the dragon to get the Vikings back to Berk.

I charged at The Romans to buy some time for them. "Hiccup come on.'' Will yelled. I ran to the Night Fury. I saw a Roman aim at Astrid and I jumped off the Night Fury and The Roman fired and I took the shot for Astrid and I fell to the ground.

A dragon caught me and I looked at the rider and saw Astrid. 'Astrid ?'' I whisper Thatching her face with my hand and I started to cry of joy.

"Don't die Hiccup you can't you promised me you would marry me if we got back to Berk don't break that promise Hiccup don't you dare break that.'' She said crying as we flew back to the ships and gave the ropes to the dragons and they started to pull the ship away back To Berk.

**Authors Note.**

**I hope you liked it and I'll update Tomorrow.**

**See you guys later.**

**R.**

**E.**

**V.**

**I.**

**E.**

**W.**


	7. For the dancing and dreaming

**I****'m back like promised.**

**I hope you like the last chapter cause this is going to be the last one.**

**Small spoiler alert for HTTYD 2.**

**Enjoy the last chapter and have fun.**

Astrid's POV.

We finally found Hiccup and he had to be shot before he made it back home and it was a shot for me. We sailed back to Berk as fast as we could. "Astrid is he still breathing ?'' Valka asked.

I checked his pulse. "He is but barely, we need to hurry.'' I said. I looked at the horizon and could see Berk. "I can see Berk chief we're almost there.'' I yell in joy. Everybody cheered and I walked to Hiccup's new friend.

" I'm Astrid Hofferson and your name is ?'' I asked him.

He looked at me and said. " The name is Will Christ.'' . I sat next to him.

"How was Hiccup in the past two years of fighting and what happened to his left leg ?'' I asked.

" He lost his left while fighting the champion when we first got there, And for the past few years we survived cause of him and his skills of making armor and weapons.'' He explained.

"This men that cut of his leg how was he like ?'' I asked getting more curious.

" First of all it was a she and second she was a 10 feet woman if that is what you can call it. She had the skull of a Night Fury as helmet and the rest of her armor were bones, They called her The Red Death.'' He said.

" Must be scary and painful for him right ?'' I asked once more getting to curious.

"In the start we were scared, but later it was cutting a cake and it was painful losing his leg , but putting the peg leg on even more so. The doctor put it right in his flesh and he has been a great warrior and he couldn't stop talking about you sometimes I wished he could just shut up.'' He said laughing.

"Right so you and Hiccup are close friends.'' I said. "The best on this world, we are loyal, honest and equal to one of another we would never abandon each other.'' He said smiling.

" True friends if you say it like that and what did he say about me ?'' I asked.

" He would always talk about how beautiful, smart , funny and fierce you were and he would say this every day against me. " _I made a promise to Astrid that I would return to her and marry her no matter what happens to me or her I would come back one way or another !''.'' _ Will said and I was happy.

Tears started to come out of my eyes of joy that he kept his promise. "Was nice talking to you will.'' I said getting up and walking back to Hiccup. "The same for me Astrid.'' He said.

I walked back to Hiccup's room below deck and Valka was sitting there crying. " I miss him to Valka, but he is going to wake that I know cause he promised me that he would come back to marry me one way or another, no matter what happens.'' I said and a smile appeared on her face.

" So he proposed to you and he would marry you that is a relieve.'' She said. I grabbed a chair and sat next to her. "How did Stoick propose to you ?'' I asked to her.

" Twenty seven years ago in Berk's Forest he took us to a cove and he started whistle.

Flashback.

_I stood in the cove and Stoick walked up behind me whistle and he started to sing a song. It was a song everybody knew on Berk and after that song he asked me to marry me and I said yes._

End of flashback.

" Seven years later we got Hiccup and when he came into our world he was small and weak. I thought that he wouldn't make it, but his father said that he would make it without doubting him.'' She said.

" This song how does it go we never knew a song all of Berk knew.'' I explained and she looked shocked. "What do you mean you don't know that song ?'' She asked looking a bit confused. " We never learnt any song, but I want to know how that song goes.'' I asked.

" Very well then listen to what I'm about to sing.'' She said getting ready to sing.

She started to whistle softly for a few seconds and began to sing softly.

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning,_

_And gladly ride waves of life_

_If you would marry me._

_No scorching sun,_

_Nor freezing cold,_

_Will stop me on my journey,_

_If you promise me your heart._

_And love me for eternity._

She started to sing normal volume.

_My dearest one, my darling dear,_

_Your mighty words astound me,_

_But I've no need of might deeds,_

_When I feel your arms around me._

_But I will bring you rings of gold,_

_And even sing you poetry, _

_And I would keep you from all harm !_

_If you would stay besides me !_

_I have no use for rings of gold,_

_I care not your poetry,_

_I only want your hand to hold,_

_I only want you near me !_

_To love and kiss, to sweetly hold,_

_For the dancing and dreaming,_

_Through all my sorrows and nights,_

_I'll keep your love inside me !_

She started to sing faster.

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er fear of drowning,_

_And gladly ride the waves of life,_

_I f you will marry me !_

And she stopped, I knew this song my mom and dad would always do the singing and dancing for me when I couldn't sleep.

"Know I remember it.'' I said and she sat next to me smiling and we heard land ho.

We took Hiccup to the healer's house once on Berk. Gothi grabbed her staff and started to write something in the sand and Gobber translated it.

" She says it isn't deadly, but he is going to be in out for a few days.'' He said. "Thanks Gothi.'' I said before leaving to my house.

Valka's POV.

I saw Astrid going back to her house and I went to the forge with Gobber for some reason. "Gobber what did Hiccup do before he trained dragons and how did he liked it ?'' I asked cause I really needed to know.

" He was the village outcast and runt for most of the villagers except Fishlegs, Astrid and me to the rest he was a disappointment.'' He said and I was getting angry.

"But he was also good in drawing and creating his little things or whatever he made I couldn't figure out it was always a surprise and while other saw nothing in him, I saw a creator in me and a leader.'' He said proudly.

"So he worked in the forge with you, for how long ?'' I asked wanting to know more about Hiccup while I was gone.

"When he was four Stoick brought him to the forge, but only to talk to me. The small lad walked to equipment and started to build something.'' He said walking to the back coming back with a small box.

He opened it and it was a small wooden knife. "He made that when he was four ?'' I said admiring how creative he was as a small child. " By the time Hiccup made that, Snotlout learned how to pick his nose.'' He said laughing.

" What was his first real weapon ?'' I asked.

"It was the axe from Astrid, I still remember everything from that day he made that axe for her he was only ten years old and made one of the finest axes on the island.'' He said starting with the story about Hiccup making his first axe.

Flashback. Gobber's POV.

_I walked to Hiccup in the forge for his first weapon to forge and I was happy cause it was for his crush Astrid. "Hiccup lad you're busy ?'' I ask as I walk into the forge._

" _Not yet, why ?'' he asked coming to me with his famous smile that no one saw but me. "I got your first order for a weapon.'' I said proud with a smile on my face._

" _Really what do I need to forge ?'' He asked jumping around like a little girl. " You're supposed to make a fine axe for Astrid, it's for her birthday and her father said to me to set in my best work and Hiccup you're make the best things around here so it is your chance to show that you can be a blacksmith.'' I said smiling like crazy._

"_I won't fail you nor the Hoffersons don't worry Gob I got this.'' He said trying to look cool. "Well what are you standing there get to work it needs to be ready in two days think you can finish it in time ?'' I ask him._

"_O fcourse I can, Heck I might even have it finished tomorrow and you can send Mr. Hofferson to see if the axe is good.'' He said going to work as fast as he could._

" _Alright good to hear that lad I'm going to Mr. Hofferson that my best is working on it see you tomorrow Hiccup and have a nice day.'' I said before going to the house of the Hoffersons._

_I knocked at their door and Mr. Hofferson opened and looked at me confused. 'Gobber you know you have to make your axe and you need to put your best in it .'' he said._

" _Oh, but my best is working on it right now.'' I said laughing a little bit. "Gobber this isn't a joke we're going to the forge and I'm going to watch while you make that axe for Gobber.'' He said pushing me to the forged to see me work, but he doesn't know that Hiccup is making it._

_When at the Forged Hiccup was humming for the dancing and dre4aming and all I could do is smile at that song._

" _Do you remember this song Sven ?'' I asked him and he nodded and started to have small tears of joy in his eyes. "I'm I seeing that right the great Sven Hofferson crying cause of a song.'' I teased and he punched me and I groaned a bit._

"_Somebody there ?'' Hiccup asked. "Aye lad it's me and Mr. Hofferson he wants to see how you make the axe cause he wanted to see my best working on that axe.'' I said and Hiccup nodded and went back to work._

_Sven took me behind the forge to talk. "Are you crazy letting Hiccup make the axe he'll do something stupid that will cause our daughter dead.'' He yelled whispered at me angry._

"_Only cause you don't got faith in him doesn't mean I also don't have faith in him, he build when he was four a knife out of a piece of wood, When all the children on Berk were four they learned to play with each other, but Hiccup stayed in the forge building and drawing things no one could imagine.'' I whisper yell to him and he looked shocked._

"_Fine, he works on it, but if he does something that he shouldn't I will tell him how to make a axe.'' He said trying to threaten me. " It's Hiccup in the forge the strangest things come out of there like the fire brigade, that was his idea not mine so I would stop about being negative about him.'' I said and he looked shocked again._

" _Well then shall we go back ?'' he asked and I nodded in agreement. We went back to the forge and we started to watch how Hiccup was going to make Astrid's axe._

_He was working and working didn't eat nor sleep till he had finished it and when he had. "Bobber give me a carving knife would you ?'' He asked._

"_Sure but why ?'' I asked but all he did was holding out his hand and I did and he smiled when I gave it to him._

"_What is he going to do ?'' Sven asked me. I put my hands up in the air to show that I got now idea. After waiting five minutes he gave the axe to me and I looked at it and saw what he made and I showed it Sven and he smiled at the boy and put his hand on his shoulder to show that he is proud of him._

"_Let's test it before giving it away.'' I said. I walked to a wooden table and gave it a swing and the table went in two and the axe was half in the ground it was that powerful._

"_Hiccup lad you did a wonderful job and a good idea carving the Hoffersons clan symbol in the handle of the axe, I'm proud of you. It's Astrid birthday today do you want to give it to her.'' I asked looking with pride at my student._

"_Exactly Gobber I want that you give to her and don't say that I made it. She wouldn't take it if she knew it was from me.'' He said looking sad._

"_I won't, but when times comes I will and you're not going to stop me from telling her or the other cause I've got a list with weapons and I want you to make them.'' I said and his sad face came up with a big happy smile and he hugged me and went back to work for the other weapons._

_Me and Sven walked to the Hoffersons house to give Astrid her gift._

_In her house I gave the axe to Astrid and she loved it gave me and her parents a hug before going to the forest to try it._

" _Gobber you made a fine axe for he .'' her mother said. I looked sad. "It isn't me you should thank her, but Hiccup right Sven ?'' I asked him._

" _He's right love Hiccup made it, but was to afraid that she would reject it when he would give it to her.'' He said sad. "Oh, thank Hiccup for me would you ?'' she asked me and I nodded and went back to the forge._

End of flashback. Valka's POV.

" And that was the day he made his first axe.'' Gobber said with tears in his eyes cause of that memory.

"So, Hiccup made my axe ?'' Astrid said standing in the door opening. "Aye lad he was the best blacksmith he was better than me and you all mistreated him, Snotlout and the twins the most.'' He said crying now.

"I won't happen again cause we live happy and when Hiccup wakes up he is going to get married with the most prettiest girl in Berk.'' I said looking to Astrid smiling and she blushed like crazy and I laughed at it cause it reminded me of a younger me.

"What happened to you after you got kidnapped by that dragon Valka ?'' Gobber asked me. "Alright I'll tell you, but you only ask questions when I'm done got that ?'' I asked them and they nodded.

Flashback.

_I was taken by a Stormcutter and we flew to strange land with a giant ice mountain. We got attacked and the Stormcutter let go of me and I fell in the water._

_It was cold and I was freezing and I was sure that I'm going to die of the cold, but when all hope seemed lost a ship pulled me out of the water and gave me warm clothes and food._

_I thought I was save, but boy was I wrong they threw me in a cell and marked me a slave and I was going to the market._

_Nobody wanted me and after a while they stopped with setting me in the market and I was to rot in a cell._

_There was this one little girl and she gave me food and water every day and I thanked her every time she came till you guys came and took me back home._

End of flashback.

" Well you're safe and sound now.'' Gobber said and I smiled still the same old Gobber.

We heard a groan and looked at Hiccup he started to wake up and when he did we cheered. "Sup guys, what happened ?'' he asked.

"You saved my life that is what happened.'' Astrid said walking to Hiccup and lying with him in bed snuggling into his chest and went asleep for the first time in days.

" Wow, how can she be so fast asleep already ?'' he asked. " She hasn't slept in days cause she wanted to be awake when you woke up so you have to wait till she wakes up, while we prepare for the wedding of you two.'' I said leaving the two lovebirds.

Hiccup's POV.

I fell back asleep as well. The next day. I woke up and felt something heavy against my chest and I looked to see what it was and saw Astrid still sleeping. I carefully shake her and she woke up.

She gave me a punch on the arm. "Why would you do that ?'' I ask yell. " That is for scaring me and this is cause I love you.'' She said kissing me on the lips.

We kissed for a long good five minutes. " Astrid we need to dress cause we got a wedding.'' I said.

"Fine, but don't think this is over Mr. Haddock.'' She said pointing to me. " I know Miss Haddock.'' I said laughing she punched me again and gave a quick kiss before running back to her house.

I walked back to mine and it took a while cause everybody of the village was having a conversation with me. It took me twelve hours to get to me house.

" Dad I'm back.'' I yell through the house and my dad and a woman came down stairs. "Dad who is she ?'' I ask pointing to the woman behind him.

"Son, this is your long lost mother we found her while looking for you in Jamaica.'' He said. I started to cry and ran to my mom and she hugged me and started to cry as well.

"Well don't got whole day your wedding is tonight so get dressed and come the great hall in two hours and make sure Toothless doesn't lick your face all over his slime.'' He said and I nodded and went upstairs.

I opened the door of my room and Toothless jumped on me and was about to lick me face but I stopped him and told him why and he looked sad.

Two hours later in the great hall.

Astrid walked in and she stood next to me. " Hope you got your dancing shoes on.'' I said grinning and started to whistle and Astrid gave a smile. I started to sing.

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning,_

_And gladly ride the waves of lives_

_If you will marry me_

_No scorching sun,_

_Nor freezing cold,_

_Will stop me on my journey,_

_If you promise me your heart._

I stopped and Astrid went on with singing.

_And love me for eternity._

_My dearest one, my darling dear,_

_Your mighty words astound me,_

_But I've no need of might deeds,_

_When I feel your arms around me._

I started to sing when she stopped.

_But I will bring you rings of gold,_

_And even sing you poetry,_

_And I would keep you from all harm ! _

_If you would stay besides me !_

Astrid started to sing.

_I have no use for rings of gold,_

_I care not your poetry,_

_I only want your hand to hold,_

_I only want you near me !_

We both started to sing together.

_To love and kiss, to sweetly hold,_

_For the dancing and the dreaming,_

_Through all my sorrows and all nights,_

_I'll keep your love inside me !_

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas,_

_With ne'er fear of drowning,_

_And gladly ride the waves of life,_

_If you would marry me !._

We both were out of breath and before we could say something I kissed her and we heard I know declare you husband and wife.

And does goes life in peace and no war in Berk.

**Authors Note.**

**I hope you liked I mean loved it.**

**If you want more of these kind of stories then let me know.**

**And I'll see you guys later.**

**Please REVIEW !**


End file.
